Talk:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (Rare Direct-to-DVD Release, Late 2011)/@comment-3267823-20160325041948
Full Timeline of Events November 19th, 2011 - Christopher Robin Zimmerman or CRZ a user on the website The-W briefly mentioned AWSS in a forum post titled New DVDs coming out 11/22/11 In the post he wrote in regards to ADWSS, “I found very little on this one - maybe they're trying to keep it under the radar and avoid litigation.” November 22nd, 2011 - The supposed release date of “A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants” December 2011 - The film was listed on a PDF by the Hunterdon County Library in Flemington New Jersey as a new DVD arrival in December 2011. January 1st 2012 - A twitter user named @thedanielsean tweets that he is watching the film. August 8th, 2013 - A thread on SpongeBob Mania is created, and the film is dismissed due to its unofficial nature. February 1st 2014 - An anonymous person uploads what they claim to be the movies theme song onto YouTube. February 14th 2014 - The kickstarter for the film Good Luck ends having earned close to $11,000 with 20 backers. This number is seemingly incredible since most kickstarts for films require at least a 100 backers to get much more than $5,000. July 4th, 2014 - Wikia User LarryInc64 finds the film after browsing Amazon, and discovers there is no further information online; because of this, he decides to create a page for the film on the Lost Media Wikia, though it received little to no attention. July 1st, 2015 - The movie is mentioned in blameitonjorge’s “Top 20 Lost Kid Films” July 21st, 2015 - The original wikia page is deleted by an admin for “Spam / Vandalism”. The 4chan Saga August 4th, 2015 - Just over a year after the article was first created, a 4chan thread was posted onto /co/, asking if the film had been found yet. This caused many curious anons to look into the film as well, only to find the film’s QR Code, the aforementioned pre-search posts, and listings saying it had been sold out. Kobochat also discovers that the photo used in the cover is not of an actor from the film, but a purchased stock image. August 4th, 2015 - /co/ discovers the company that made the movie, Inovisim films, doesn’t exist, and that it was actually created by Reagal Films. August 5th - An employee at a branch of Hastings posts on the thread stating that it’s listed in the employee only system, but not accessible through the public search. He provides an image as proof, and says that the copy he ordered should arrive in two weeks. Another anon who works at a separate Hastings branch also appeared and ordered a copy, doubling the chances of either one receiving the DVD. August 5th - Others in the thread attempt to contact Amazon users that had left reviews of the film, and one (Globaluna32) finds out that the location that their headquarters was actually near food shops in the back of a mall. August 5th - The first widely believed hoax is posted, with a fake screenshot and the description claiming that it was “two chucklefucks walking around bad screencaps of the show after a shitty live action segment at the beginning”. It’s disproven when the sources for the child and 3D model are found. August ? - An anon travels to MVD’s offices, only to find it’s empty. He takes pictures and posts them to the thread. August 9th - The Lost Media Wikia’s page begins posting updates about the search. A thread on /x/ is started, but not much of value is found. August 15th - A reddit post on r/UnresolvedMysteries also gives more attention to the recent efforts to find the film. August 16th - It’s discovered that the ReagalFilms websites has what is seemingly a trojan virus, causing users to become more suspicious about Reagal’s activities. August 19th - It’s revealed that the background art was actually created by Jorge Pacheco, a cartoonist who had done work for a bunch of comic book publishers. August 19th - An anon posts what he claims to be a gallery of leaked screenshots from the film, originating from reddit. Though they’re quickly dismissed, they were also one of the first “leaks”. August 19th - Nolan, of Pizza Party Podcast fame, calls Jorge Pacheco, and says that, “the image he did was for a realtor (as he described it) 3-4 years ago… Jorge was very kind in talking to me and said that there was a possibility that the image was stolen and used to make a fake DVD cover.” August 20th - “regalfag” posts on the thread, claiming that he had worked for the company in 2012, and that it was only run by 3 members, him, his friend, and “Lorenzo”. "I worked for Regal Films up until 2012. "It was founded by one of my childhood friends who wanted nothing more than a quick buck. IT'S NOT A LEGIT PRODUCTION COMPANY. It is run out of that friend's house, and the only employees were me and another friend. Pretty much equal to a bootlegging ring, though not totally illegal. Though it is true we made many DVDs that were simply slideshows, we also got our hands on a few semi-major productions that the studios wanted nothing to do with. A Day With Spongebob was made by Viacom without involvement from any of the regular Spongebob crew after the success of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. As such, the cover art is not even remotely reminiscent of the film. We were told to locate any semi-relevant clip art that looked Spongebob-ish, but not to use ANY ASSETS from the film. The unauthorized mockumentary thing was put there to throw people off. The plot was pretty simple, but still, only vaguely related to the online summary. Basically, Patchy (played by definitely not Tom Kenny) wins a contest to spend a day with the Bikini Bottom gang, and he actually gets to. He fucks everything up initially, but soon fixes it all. It was a mess. The whole thing was pretty much one reference to an episode after another. And when I say reference, I mean verbatim reenactment with Patchy thrown in awkwardly. And like I said, he fucks them up. There's no real conflict, though several Plankton schemes are recreated. The animation was actually pretty good. Not show-level, but official-looking. Every screenshot in this thread is fake. Other than a brief (probably no more than 3 minutes) Patchy segment, it is totally animated. Nobody was played by their regular actors. My guess is this was kind of a reverse pitch pilot. Produced to give the Spongebob crew an idea of what Viacom wanted, but it never went through. Now, why exactly Viacom just gave it to us? No clue. My guess is that they didn't, that's just what we were told. Why it's so hard to find? Only a small number of copies were produced. Same goes for everything we make. It's just that Unfortunately, I had no desire to see this again, so I didn't take a copy of the DVD. The files probably still exist on my friend's computer. For whatever reason, he was ultra-protective of our data, not letting us work on things from home or other computers in general. Trust me, I know you guys are committed to tracking it down, but it's not worth it. It's not terrible, it's not amazing, it's not even that much of a piece of history. I can see if I can do something, but I'm telling you guys. it ain't worth finding.” August 21st - HastingsFag dons a trip code, and says that the order never came in, despite still being listed as open. They also discover the “Good Luck” film. "Can anyone dig up any info on these two guys, their names keep showing up the more digging I do.Riley Thomas Markowitz Victor Duenas Yackoff (also goes by Victor Duenas) Jason Boritz" August 21st - A twitter user reaches out to “TheDanielSean”, who had posted about watching A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants in 2012. August 24th - Alyssa Henderson, a twitter user who had claimed to have the film on twitter, admits to being a ruse. August 25th - HastingsFag and the original thread starter discover that Jason Boritz was a real person, and that there was actually a person who worked for Reagal named Lorenzo Holley. He finds this after investigating the credits, and realizing that Lorzeno was credited to a film instead of a person named “Victor Loren”. He also discovers many other people in the credits are either not real, or have no internet presence. “The only movie associated with "Victor Loren" is the Amy Winehouse one, but it's made under a different company altogether. Vicloren is used on other movies that have nothing to do with Victor Loren.” August 25th - HastingsFag also theorizes that neither Victor or Lorenzo exist, as their only associated movie was with Jason Boritz. “just speculating here, Jason Boritz constructed fake companies and people to produce movies to try to make a quick buck or cover something up. At this point we NEED to contact the actors, they'll be the only ones who know what's really going on.” August 25th - >2010: Jason Boritz directs 48 Hours A Week and Making Your Mark (A Year In The Life Of An Entrepeneur) >2012: Jason Boritz directs Taylor Swift, Amy Winehouse, and Steve Jobs movies >2013 & 2014: Two year gap of seemingly nothing. In 2013 he has producer role on the Dystopia short, but nothing else. Claims in his book that this was due to Lyme Disease. >2015: Directs The Shattering and releases Lyme Disease book. This timeline fits into “regalfag” ‘s story, though it’s believed that he was just an anon that had found this information earlier, and chose not to share it. August 25th - HastingsFag looks through Lorenzo’s Twitter account and finds that he has followed one user with the name “Victor”, under the username @creedvictor. His account is private. August 25th - Josh Weinstein’s name is originally first found. August 26th - HastingsFag sends an email to Jason Boritz, and they realize that Lorenzo was mentioned in “regalanon”‘s story. August 26th - The anon who found Jorge Pacheco’s website, now using the trips “Pineapple House”, discovered that Lorenzo co-founded “Foy Foods”, the company that makes YaE! . Foy Foods is later discovered to have the same address as Reagal Films. August 26th - It’s also theorized that the other co-founder, Victor Duenes Yackoff, doesn’t exist, and that he’s related to “VicLoren”, one of the many fake companies created by Reagal. (Victor Lorenzo.) August 28th - Pan-Pizza (RebelTaxi) contacts his friend who works at Nickelodeon about the film. His friend responds, and says that he’s going to approach high-ups at Nick about it. September 7th - The first call to MVD is done. September 8th - RebelTaxi’s video about the hunt is released. Though it has some outdated information, it brought a surge of attention to the search. It gets negative reception from those in the thread due to his fake out and tangent about Hastings. September 10th - Reagal’s site goes down temporarily. When it comes back up, the trojan is removed. September 11th - /co/ janitors start deleting all threads regarding A Day With SpongeBob Squarepants, forcing those in the search to use the Wikia, the Lost Media forums, and an 8chan thread. Post-4chan Saga September 17th - An 8chan user finds ADWSS listed as a release from MVD along with hundreds of other releases. The user contacts the creator of one films on the list David Hoffman who made a DVD titled “Drunk Driving Can Make you Dumb” asking about how to get in contact with Video Music Inc. Hoffman replies in an email with, “They are illegally distributing my film. I have no idea who they are or how to reach them.” September 20th - The same 8chan user contacts Christian Jean-Fransis creator of "Intro to Kizomba" asking about how to contact MVD in which he responded, "All i know is that the no longer trade(sic), i try to contact them to do my 4th DVD but no luck" September 24th - Johnathan Salemi claims to have no connection to Reagal through a Tweet. September 25th - Dr. Whatchamacallit sends an email to MVD. September 28th - Dr. Whatchamacallit gets a response from MVD confirming that the film was never released, but it was being developed. “It was just listed and inevitably canceled. There may still be promo DVDs around, but not any full film.” October 3rd - Dr Watchamacallit and Thisishowibro are told by MVD’s customer service that promo copies for the film in DVD-R format were made. October 3rd - When asked about if Reagal had done any illegal activities in the past, they stated they were a real company. “Reagal is a real company. They make unauthorized documentaries and lots of them of still available and on amazon etc.” October 3rd - MVD also states that they are uncomfortable with discussing Reagal because of how the search was being conducted. “I don't feel comfortable talking about another company, especially when people were taking pics of the MVD office and putting MVD's voicemail on youtube. getting a little weird for my tastes." '' October 14th - Hastingsfag contacts Jonathan Salemi who says he read the script for ADWSS, and recognized the poster. He forwards the email to a producer of the movie. November 4th - Gawker publishes an article about the hunt for the film. It features another message from MVD regarding the film. ''“This title was added to our distribution database but there was never any info added, and there certainly was never a copy of it. It was removed before the producer ever manufactured it,” The article also states that he called every number associated with “Josh Weinstein” in Georgia. “No one knew anything about Reagal, and one woman accused me of repeatedly calling her despite her insistence that Weinstein didn’t live at her household. It was the first time I’d called.” December 18th - John Stobaugh and Stephanie Sosa are found to both be working on a current project with Charles Rand, and are the most likely sources for being able to find the contact information for him. John Stobaugh though active on facebook and having accepted the friend requests of people who have attempted to contact him has yet to respond to any messages. December 28th - A user named ThatsJustLo appears on the Lost Media wikia claiming to be an asset manager for Spongebob, and sends vector images reportedly confiscated from Reagal to several users. “ThatsJustLo reveals that Reagal was never under any sort of court ordered silence. (As had been speculated previously.) He/she says that Viacom agreed not to sue or legally pursue Reagal as long as they never released the film for profit. Apparently, they were allowed to release the film for free, so long as they followed some rules. (Ex. SpongeBob can't appear on the cover, etc.) According to him, the film was FINISHED and that the individual that reported the stolen assets (to ThatsJustLo) had likely seen the film in it's entirety, however ThatsJustLo was only able to view the credits. After Viacom decided to "spare" Reagal from a lawsuit, Reagal ceased all contact with Viacom and the movie went "off the grid".“ January 11th, 2016 - ThatsJustLo posts on the A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants wiki page that due to the files supposedly being leaked, he would no longer be sending the files to those that requested them. February 2016 - The old Lost Media wikia is abandoned by people interested in the search in favor of the new Lost Media wiki, after a series of vandalizations by trolls. February 24th - ObscurusDoom discovers Lorenzo Holley’s former business Foy Foods operated a grocery store at the same address that Reagal was headquartered. February 27th - ObscurusDoom contacts an employee working at Yae Organics named Natalie, after making small talk about the wheatgrass ObscurusDoom asks her if she knows Lorenzo Holley. Natalie confirms she does and tells her she can give him a message from her. ObscurusDoom told Natalie to tell him she wished to contact him about a former business in the film industry. When Natalie got back to ObscurusDoom she told her Lorenzo had said to never talk to her again. February 28th - A man named Gavin makes a series of posts claiming to have been a Lawyer working for Reagal Films though he soon after is discovered to be a fraud. February 29th - Hastingsfag connacts the number fo Lorenzo Holley’s home address only to find the number was disconnected. February 29th - A Skype group is created by “psimagnet” (a.k.a Angus) to focus all the efforts into one place. Skype Findings March 1st - Records are uncovered showing Reagal Films LLC was registered for a business license as required by law with The Offices of The Georgia Secretary of State: Corporations Division on October 6th 2008. The owner of the company is listed as Lorenzo Holley and they refiled their annual registration paperwork in 2014. The Registered Agent who filed the paperwork is listed as John Weinstein. No info for Weinstein is found online. And the address he put for himself is found to belong to a storage locker facility. March 1st - A user manages to call Tyler Chen, a supervisor for their film scripts. He blatantly says has no association to Reagal, and hangs up uncomfortably. March 3rd - Lucas Yancey is contacted through Facebook, and responds to questions about his association with Reagal Films with confusion. Another message is sent to him. March 4th - Meghan Underwood and Tyler Neisinger are contacted via Facebook. March 5th - The previously mentioned vectors by ThatsJustLo are found to have originated from, Promotional art made in 2015 to advertise the educational tourist destination Moody Gardens located in Galveston, Texas. A halloween themed shocktober series created in 2009 by the Mexican artist Lois Marie Frescura working at dreamontoyz.com And the 2002 Spongebob point-and-click adventure video game “SpongeBob: Employee of the Month”.This information implies that the vector images were simply hoaxes. March 5th - ThatsJustLo’s Tumblr is found and posts from 2010 indicate he was a highschool student at the time. This means that at the oldest he was 18 when ADWSS came out meaning he couldn’t been an asset manager on Spongebob at the time since Nickelodeon's job requirements for the position of Asset Management requires a B.A and 2 years experience in the field of digital asset management as basic qualifications just to apply for the job. March 6th - A page is discovered on an online social networking site made specifically for filmmakers belonging to Reagal employee Riley T. Markowitz (believed to be an alias for Lorenzo) who lists himself as a film distributor in Atlanta, Georgia. The majority of the comments on the page refer to Riley by the name Lorenzo and in one comment he tells a person looking for distributors for their film to send it to an address in Queens New York if they are interested in Reagal distributing it. Searching into the address the first result for it on google is a property listing database where a comment written in September of 2015 by a woman named Sylvia Barkley says, “This apartment is being used as a massage parlor where sexual acts are performed for money.” March 6th - Steve Broxterman is contacted via Facebook. March 6th - A background check on Lorenzo shows that he also lived in Brooklyn, New York. March 7th - Marisam sends another email to Jonathan Salemi, while making it clear he was friends with HastingsFag. “Thank you for the thoughtful email but unfortunately I don't know anything new from the prior emails. As far as I know, this project is no longer in operation. Best!” March 7th - Uzott contacts every person who has worked on the Amy Winehouse film. March 7th - Alain Azoulay responds first, stating that he was only involved with the Winehouse movie, and was unaware of any SpongeBob movie or otherwise. He also said he had no idea how Reagal's "downfall" came about. “He said he had "a good experience" filming the Winehouse movie. He also stated that the only reason he was doing it was to get a credit on his IMDB page. He says he hasn't spoken to Jason Boritz since the movie was completed and that he doesn't have contact info.” March 7th - Jake Thornton also responded, stating that he didn’t know much about Reagal Films, and only recorded some “VO stuff” in his apartment with his director. March 7th - Garett Stevens is not on Facebook, but “Candlefly Productions” is. March 7th - A twitter user Lorenzo followed named Victor is believed to be the same one that co-founded “Vicloren Films”. He accepts a follow request sent the day before. One sent today is also accepted. Though he still follows Lorenzo, Lorenzo has unfollowed him in the time between the last mention of him (August 25th). His avatar has also changed from then, proving more activity on the account. March 8th - Yancey answers some questions sent to him by ObscurusDoom. March 9th - Public records show Lorenzo Holley was charged with speeding. March 9th - ObscurusDoom looks through Lorenzo’s twitter account (@loeworld) and finds tweets relating to his filmmaking past. In this tweet, he mentions “Phoebe Dawson”, a make-up artist for “Taylor Swift :American Beauty”. In another tweet, it’s revealed she was the make-up artist for the “Good Luck” film. He references working with a person named “Harvey Weinstein”, who suspiciously shares the last name with the agent who filed Lorenzo’s paperwork. He references Reagal + GradeScale Films multiple times. March 15th - Foy Foods and Foy Farms are discovered to be two separate entities. Foy Farms being in Hickory North Carolina, the same state Lorenzo Holleys family is from. March 19th - Relentless Media group's website is found and they are believed to be the people who manufacturers the actual disks and cases for Reagal. March 20th - A call to Relentless Media group shows their number is no longer in service. March 20th - Foy Farms is contacted via email and voicemail.